


A Hop a Skip and a Jump

by KazenoShun



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazenoShun/pseuds/KazenoShun
Summary: A fun moment on a sunny afternoon following the events of Taggerung.Written for the fifth week of the Redwall Challenge - Prompt: Victory





	A Hop a Skip and a Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late posting

“One... Two... Three... Fou- awww.”

Mhera giggled while Broggle’s lip turned out in an undeniable pout as they watched his stone sink into the depths of the abbey pond. The young squirrel sighed and sat down, glaring daggers at Mhera as she continued to giggle. “I’m sorry Broggle,” Mhera said when she managed to control the giggles, “I really shouldn’t laugh, but I couldn’t help it. Your face looked so funny.”

Broggle continued to pout until Fwirl, the third member of their little group, reached out and squeezed his paw. “Don’t worry Broggle, I’m sure you’ll do better next time.”

“I hope you’re right, Fwirl,” Broggle said.

Mhera smiled at the two, selected a stone from the pond’s edge, a stood to cast.

“Hello there. What are you three up to?”

Mhera’s paw slipped and her stone went down without a single skip. It was Broggle’s turn to laugh as Mhera turned to the newcomers.

“Hello Deyna, Nimbalo,” she called the pair, waving them over. “We’re skipping rocks.”

“Skipping rocks?” Deyna asked, giving his sister a gentle hug. Nimbalo shrugged and went to sit near Broggle and Fwirl.

Broggle grinned up at Deyna. “Aye, skipping rocks. Haven’t you ever done that before?”

Deyna shook his head. He took a seat next to Mhera as Fwirl got up and selected her stone. “I’ve heard of it, but the tribe never stayed close enough to still water for me to learn how to do it.”

“It’s easy,” Fwirl told him. “You pick a pebble, a smooth one, like this,” she held out her pebble for him to see, “and throw it across the water with a quick flick of the wrist.” She sent the small pebble spinning out over the pond. It skipped toward the center, one skip, two, three, four, five, before sinking into the watery depths.

Nimbalo shook his head at Deyna, collecting his own stone from the edge of the water. “That’s nothing Deyna. Watch this.” His paw whipped forward and the pebble sprang across the water. It skipped seven time before falling. “That’s how a pro does it. Go ahead, give it a try. But don’t be too upset if you don’t get it right at first.” He winked at Deyna and returned to his seat.

Deyna stood and slowly inspected the stones at the pond’s edge. Feeling a few of them for weight and balance. Finally he chose one, a small, smooth pebble with a purple-red band across the middle. Setting his footpaws firmly, he readied himself to throw.

“That’s it, Deyna,” Mhera said encouragingly. “Let’s see how far you can get it.”

Deyna watched the pond a moment longer, standing perfectly still. Then suddenly his paw whipped forward and the pebble shot out across the pond.

“One, two, three, four,” Broggle counted aloud as the pebble bounced over the water, “10, 11, 12, 13…” The pebble bounce three more times before landing with a faint clatter on the other side of the pond.

The little group stared at the far side of the pond, mouths hanging open. “Remind me never to challenge you at pebble skipping, mate,” Nimbalo whispered.

Broggle stood, brushing grass from his habit. “Well, I suppose I should head back to the kitchens. There’s no point in even trying to beat that.” The others nodded their agreement and started getting to their footpaws.

Deyna offered a paw to his sister as she stood, grinning sheepishly. “I’m sorry I’ve ruined your game.”

“Don’t worry about it, Deyna,” Mhera reassured him. “We’ve all got chores to do anyways. Next time, though, you can be the judge.”

“Agreed!” Nimbalo called.

The friends laughed together as they walked to the abbey paw in paw.


End file.
